Drunk Confessions
by ja55
Summary: Harumi and Matsuri are stuck in a room for twelve hours with nothing but wine and chips, and each other. What could possibly go wrong?


"Pffttt" Matsuri snickered across the room, her long pink hair tumbling down her shaking shoulders.

Harumi couldn't help but roll her eyes.

They had been stuck in this room for close to an hour, neither of them breaking the silence, except for that moment. Harumi was determined she could last this challenge. One, for her pride. Two, for her utter disdain towards Matsuri.

_Okay, disdain may be too much of a strong word. Maybe just dislike. Or annoyance. Probably that._

She closed her eyes and made herself comfortable on the chair, willing herself to sleep throughout this night. _What is another ten hours?_ She could sleep for eight hours straight, then just continue to be quiet for the rest of the two hours.

_Yep, sounds like a plan._ She smiled to herself, not minding the scurrying noise Matsuri was making. Whatever it was, she had no business with it.

Her breathing was already slowing down, a sign her body was ready to shut off, when she felt a presence looming over her. She didn't really want to open her eyes, but she also couldn't sleep with someone breathing down on her.

"What is it?" Harumi drawled, eyes still closed.

"Ah finally! She speaks!" Matsuri went around and sat at the chair, in front of her. "You can't avoid me forever. So we might as well have fun. Don't you think?" She stretched her arm, holding a glass of wine towards Harumin.

Harumi sighed loudly, and sat up straight. _Guess no sleeping tonight._

She took the glass from Matsuri and took a big gulp, much to Matsuri's surprise. "What? You said have fun, right?"

"I did! I guess I was just ready for more resistance." She chuckled, pouring more wine on Harumi's glass. "So why do you think they locked us in here?"

"Pretty obvious reason, I would say."

"Which is?"

"They want us to get over this 'awkwardness' with each other. I mean we were okay-ish back in high school and uni." She took another sip, this time with smaller amount, her eyes searching around the room. "Do we have anything to munch over here?" She thought out loud.

"Yeah, I checked. They stocked us up with this." Matsuri leaned beside her chair and grabbed a bag of chips. "Not much of wine combo but definitely better than nothing."

After several chips and a few sips, Harumi's cheeks started to turn pink. "So what did you have in mind for fun?" She cocked her eyebrow, finally looking at Matsuri. This was the first time she had honestly checked out the pink haired girl since she came back to Tokyo a year ago. _No wonder they stuck me here with her._

She could say that age certainly has been kind to Matsuri. Maybe extra kind.

Gone was the mischievous look about her, and was now replaced with an air of mystery. Like she was hiding something, and you could not help but get roped in on uncovering it. Her long pink locks was framing her small face, like a doll. She wasn't as tall as Harumi, but she would definitely turn heads in a crowd.

"How about we play a game?" Matsuri's piercing blue eyes stared at amber ones, and the air in the room suddenly felt heavier.

Harumi knew she should decline, after all, this was Matsuri. Shenanigans was her middle name. Yet, like a moth to a flame, she found herself saying "What kind of game?"

Was it the effect of the alcohol? Or was it something else?

"Nothing dangerous. We're way too old for that." Matsuri leaned back, as she crossed her legs, carefully watching Harumi's eyes leaving hers to catch a glimpse of her long slender thighs. "How about we play twenty questions?"

Harumi scoffed, "Seriously? What are we? Teenagers?", setting down her wine glass, quietly asking for a refill, which Matsuri happily obliged.

"What? You have a better idea? We have ten hours to kill until they let us out. And you do know why they _actually_ locked us in. Not some bullshit reason of 'getting over the awkwardness' crap. They _think_ we are _meant_ for each other."

"Oh please. Now _that_ is bullshit." Harumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Certainly, there was no way Yuzu, Mei, Nene and Suzuran would ever think that. She left the country a year after she graduated from University, when she pursued her Masters degree in International Relations. Having only return to Tokyo, when she was tapped by non-profit organizations to lobby for the passage of same-sex marriage. And yes, she has had relationships with men and women in the past, but why would they consider her for Matsuri. _Like why?_

"Woah, maybe I should stop giving you more wine, Taniguchi-senpai." Matsuri tried to joke, hiding the pain she felt from Harumin's words, like a tiny needle prickling her heart. "But for real. I overheard Yuzu-chan and Mei-san talk about it. Pretty clear what they want. And as I said, now that we know what their true objectives are, we can outsmart them."

"How?"

"By having fun and getting to know each other. At the end of this challenge, and we become friends again, and only friends.. Then that means we won, and they lost right? We've proven to them that what they think is wrong. Plus this wine is _really _expensive, it would be a waste if we don't drink _all the bottles _they gave us."

Harumi took a moment to consider everything she heard. If Matsuri did hear them earlier, then there is no denying their intentions. And it _was_ a win-win for them – they would prove to their friends that there was nothing between them and there is that plus side of maybe actually tolerating each other.

"Fine," Harumi cocked her head, in acceptance, "Ten questions each right? Do you want to ask first or should I?"

"Not so fast, my sexy tiger." Matsuri grabbed the bottle of wine, and filled Harumi's glass half full. "Every time we answer, we have to drink."

"What? Why?"

"In vino veritas. In wine there is truth. And how can we get to know each other if we keep on lying?"

"Ugh, such a smartass. Fine. It's not like I intended to lie anyway. Since you talked too much already, I'll start. Why do you like to irritate people so much?"

Matsuri almost choked on her wine when she heard the question. "Fuck. Not holding back, huh."

Harumi just shrugged, she was starting to enjoy this silly game.

Matsuri took another swig before she answered. "It's not that I like to irritate people, it's that I think when you push people outside of their comfort zone, that's when you see them for who they really are. Does that make sense?"

She nibbled on this tidbit of Matsuri knowledge, "Doesn't that just make you an ass?"

"I will answer that if that's your second question."

"Ah crap. Never mind. Go ahead with yours."

"Why did you leave?"

"That's a rather easy question." The question took Harumi by surprise. She would have thought Matsuri would ask insanely insulting or revealing questions, not some boring ones. She took a sip, feeling the heat on her cheeks grow before answering, "And you know why I left. After university, and right after Yuzucchi and Prez got married, I just found myself alone. I know, you guys were there, but when Yuzucchi's priorities shifted, I thought to myself surely, just like her, I can have something I am absolutely passionate about. And when the opportunity for my masters came, I grabbed it without second thought."

Matsuri nodded slowly, accepting Harumi's answer. She grabbed a new bottle and opened it, pouring on hers and Harumi's glasses. "I thought you were running away from something."

"I don't know, maybe I was. But I guess, it was more heading towards myself." Harumi smiled, feeling the alcohol's effect on her. "So, have you ever fallen in love before?"

"Wow, you're really not holding any punches, I see." She shifted her position while drinking, tucking her right leg underneath her. "Well, I thought I have."

"That's it? That's your answer? I refuse to accept that lame ass answer."

"You are so freaking red right now. But it's good, I like this." Matsuri held the glass again and took a sip, finally feeling the buzz. "I _thought_ I was in love with Yuzu-chan."

"What?!" Harumi shouted, again Matsuri taking her by surprise, this time with this revelation.

"Come on, it's not like you didn't notice. I mean, I came looking for her when I was in middle school! I followed her around, and even almost got Mei-san raped. Which, again, I truly regret. But yeah, who would do that for a '_friend'_?" She air quoted for emphasis.

"So then why did you say you thought you did? Meaning you didn't?" Harumi rested her chin on her palm. The wine was really getting to her.

"Are you jumping to your third question?"

"Fuck. No." She pouted, feeling somewhat constrained by the rules. She waived her hand, signaling her to continue.

Matsuri laughed, seeing Harumi become uninhibited was definitely warming her heart. She bit her lip, remembering that this was just a game. "Were _you _ever in love with Yuzu-chan?"

Harumi regarded the question for a moment. She wondered how many glasses she has had, seeing how loose her tongue was becoming. But this game was about honesty. And so far, Matsuri's responses have all been just that. It would be a shame if she did otherwise.

"Yes." She finally answered, her amber eyes locking in with ocean blue ones.

Matsuri chuckled at the honest reply, and raised her glass as a toast. _Fucking Yuzu and her charms_, they both thought quietly.

"Do you think Prez is the right person for Yuzucchi?"

Matsuri shrugged, "I mean.. They're married."

Harumi rolled her eyes. "Duh. Obviously, but do you think she's _right _for her? I mean, we both basically just confessed for Yuzu here."

"What can I say? It's not Yuzu's fault she's charming. It's more like she saw in Mei, what she never saw in us. Someone who makes her world turn upside down with just a look. Someone who pushes her to aim higher. And Yuzu does the same to Mei. They feed off on each other, and honestly, I'm jealous on what they have. I would kill to have that."

Harumi stood up and walked over to the couch Matsuri was sitting on. She sat down and cupped Matsuri's cheeks and gently shook it. "Who are you and what have you done to Matsuri?"

"Oh stop." She grabbed Harumi's hand prying her face away. Her fingers lingering longer than necessary. She looked at Harumi's red face, wondering if she noticed. She took her glass and sipped.

"Why didn't you do anything to tell Yuzu-chan how you felt?"

"Ohhh that's a tough one. I actually did." Harumi shook her head and smiled at the memory. "But I chickened out. It was back in high school, when Prez was still engaged with Udagawa-san, and Yuzucchi finally confessed to me she was in love with Mei. When I heard those words, I felt like I was punched in the gut. And in the heat of the moment I told her I loved her too. But after seeing how shocked she was, I backed out and as a friend. Silly me right?"

"Why are you silly?"

"Ah, is that your fourth question?"

"Yes. I'm amazed and somewhat disappointed that you can still remember the count. So, why are you silly?" She reached out and poured on both their empty glasses, filling it almost to the brim.

"Hmmmmm," Harumi stretched her legs in front of her, getting comfortable on the couch beside Matsuri. "I had the chance to tell her the truth, and I balked. I was scared of rejection and I was more terrified I might lose her as a friend too. But you know, I think one of the greatest tragedies in life, is when you always have that _what if_ lingering at the back of your mind." She reached for her glass and took a sip, then munched on the chips beside it. "Speaking of regrets, what was yours?"

"Mmm, so were getting to these _kind_ of questions." Matsuri swirled her glass, watching the red liquid dance. She could feel her body tingling all over, the wine getting to her. "Regrets. Oh god, I have a lot of those. One, was what I said earlier with Mei. What the fuck was I thinking, right? What if something happened to Mei back then? God. What else. Oh, I regret that I never really got to be close with my parents. They were busy working so they barely had time for me, but I regret that at that time I accepted it as that and just didn't bother to do anything to change it."

Harumi listened intently and she found herself in awe at the person in front of her. Half of it would probably because of the wine, but she was starting to see Matsuri differently. Without thinking she reached out and clasped Matsuri's hand. "I like this new you."

All the blood on Matsuri's body suddenly rushed to her head, along with the alcohol she had already consumed. And for the first time in a long time, she was speechless.

"You're drunk." She said after what felt like ages, as she gently wiggled her hand out and grabbed a chip, thankful for the reprieve of doing something other than holding her hand.

Harumi smiled and held her thumb and forefinger in front of her, "Hmm, just a teeny tiny bit. Not drunk enough to forget that it's still my turn since you proceeded with your fourth question. So here's my fifth. What was the wildest thing you did?"

"Oh god, are you sure you wanna know?" She stood up and went to the cupboard, looking for more chips. She settled back on the couch, facing Harumi, her right side leaning on the backrest. She was definitely enjoying this side of the younger Taniguchi. "Just to clarify, are you asking sexual or like just adventurous kind?"

"Wildest. I don't care if its sexual or not."

"Hmmm. Okay. Please don't judge. It was after you left. Me and Nene, we.." She paused, as embarrassment settled on her face. "we wanted to do something really crazy, coz everyone left. Yuzu and Mei were busy with married life. You were gone. Suzuran-senpai was busy with her family business. And one thing led to another…"

"Oh my god, you had guys sex!" Harumi's eyes were like saucers, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"No, silly. Shut up and listen. We ended up doing this crazy photoshoot."

"Huh? Photoshoot? What's so wild about that?"

"Naked. We were both naked." Matsuri whispered in embarrassment.

"Oh my god! You didn't!" Harumin's head hung forward, her cheeks as red as a tomato.

It was all positively endearing to see, Harumi's gorgeous face making these expressions, and Matsuri heart beat faster. She hadn't felt like this for a long time, and the alcohol was not making things easier for her mind to process.

She scooted closer, laughter bubbling in her throat. "We did. And I still have a copy of it."

"Did you regret it?"

"I'm pretty sure, I just answered that question. Is that your," Matsuri held up her hand, trying to recount the questions already asked. "Sixth?"

"Nooooo. Oh my god, since when did you become such a stickler for rules. I take back what I said, I don't like this side of you." Harumin grabbed her glass and took a big gulp.

_Why didn't they hang out like they did before? _Matsuri thought, as she herself drank from her glass. She doesn't really know what happened. Or what changed between them. When Harumin came back, it was like there was this invisible wall between them that just made it impossible to get back to where they left off.

"What happened to you when you left?"

Harumin leaned her head back, trying to consider how she could answer the question. "I don't know if you know or remember, but back in high school, Yuzucchi actually ran against Mei for the Student Council position. She obviously lost, but during her final speech, she said that she hoped I would _express _more my feelings, and that I should not hate myself for being a secret gyaru." She tilted her head, looking at Matsuri with twinkle in her eyes, and a cute smile curving her lips. "So when I was overseas, I finally realized what she meant. That the world will continue to turn, whether you are true to your feelings or not. So I chose to finally be me."

Matsuri hummed, as she took bite of chips.

"What about you? What happened to you when I left?" Harumin grabbed the bottle and tried to pour on their glasses, but made a bit of a mess with her unsteady hand. Though neither were bothered with it.

"Me?" Matsuri pursed her lips, deep in thought, feeling the effects of the wine consume her. The thoughts of her drinking spree at different bars, and hotels flashing before her eyes. She remembered one time, Nene had to call Yuzu to help her get home. All because she spiraled out of control when Harumin left. She gulped the a large amount of wine, "Let's just say, I was just like you. When you left, I found out what and who mattered to me."

It took a while before Matsuri's words sunk in for Harumi, mainly because she was drunk. But when it did, her heart began to race. She couldn't quite figure out what Matsuri meant, and it would be definitely embarrassing if her understanding was wrong. She took another sip from her glass, contemplating on the possibility of both of them together..

"You look like you're having fun there. What are you thinking?" Matsuri chuckled, noticing the small smile forming on Harumi's lips.

Harumi bit her lip, carefully considering how she could get away from this question without lying. Damn the alcohol for making it difficult for her think rationally. "Uhm, I'm thinking I'm quite drunk." She saw Matsuri raise a brow, "and how you were right. This.. These questions are fun." She drank the last bits of the wine quickly, hoping that answer would satisfy Matsuri.

Harumi's curiosity was eating at her on what Matsuri meant. Without being too forward, she scooted closer a few inches. Feeling braver than usual, all thanks to the two and a half bottle of wine they have downed, she took another big gulp for good measure, before asking. "What's the one thing you want to do in your life right now?"

She held her gaze with ocean blue ones, and found herself being drawn by it. She hadn't really considered _looking_ at Matsuri's eyes since she was preoccupied with emerald ones, but now that she was, she couldn't stop her heart from beating fast. Was Matsuri's eyes always this pretty? Her lashes were very long and thick, creating this enigmatic appeal.

"Not so much as what I want to do. But, I guess, maybe more on what I want to be." Matsuri stretched her arm on the headrest of the couch, and leaned her head on it. She could feel the dizziness starting to set in.

"Hmm. What do you want to be?" Harumin prodded gently, when the pink-haired girl became quiet.

She closed her eyes, and gave a sad smile. "Happy. I want to be happy."

The look on Matsuri's face, clenched her heart. The immediate and intense feeling of wanting to see the person in front of her happy, tugged at very core of her being. But happy, how? And happy with who? With her?

But given her inebrated state, she pushed past the questions she would normally dwell on. She extended her hand and ever so gently touched Matsuri's outstreched one. "Aren't you happy now?"

Matsuri didn't flinch at the sudden, but certainly welcome contact. She kept her eyes closed, and for the first time in a long time, she smiled an honest to goodness smile. But she couldn't bring herself to admit she was happy at that moment. "Hmmm. Eight question?" she asked instead.

She felt Harumi shift, and as the couched swayed with the movement, so did her head. She could absolutely feel her world spinning, and she bit her lip to try to calm it down. Fuck. She was wasted now, for sure.

When she opened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat. Harumi was just a few inches away, and she could practically feel her breath on her. Her heart beat a mile a minute at the closeness, and she gulped loudly. "W-What's wrong?"

"I'll take that as your seventh question. And to answer, nothing's wrong. In fact," Harumi leaned in closer, her smoldering eyes dangerously travelling to settle on her lips. "I'm feeling pretty gooood, right now."

"My turn. Do you like anyone right now?" Harumi's hot breath tingled on her cheeks, setting it ablaze.

Despite the tough act Matsuri has been known for, when it came to her feelings, she was just as fluffy as the Yuzubocchi mascot. In truth, she's disgustingly sweet and nauseatingly cheesy.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her raging beast that is her heart. Why the fuck does Harumi have to be this beautiful and this god damn close?

"Yes, there is." She answered truthfully, with a voice just above a whisper. Most likely Harumi would not remember this anyway, as hammered as she seemed now. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Let's just say, I'm curious.." Not breaking eye contact, she slowly raised her hand and cupped Matsuri's cheek. "And, I want to know if I have competition."

The feel of Harumi's warm palm on her skin was like a long time coming. She leaned in on Harumi's hand, relishing the warmth and tingles it spread all over her body. It just felt so perfect. So _right_. And the feelings she had been trying to hide couldn't be held at bay anymore.

"Can I kiss you?" Harumi's eyes searched hers, almost like pleading for her approval. And right before she could answer or even nod, Harumi closed the gap between them, crashing their lips in haste. The kiss was intense, as if they were making up for all those years they had lost. She nipped Matsuri's lower lip, making the other moan. And her whole body burned with desire.

Harumi had never felt like this before. With anyone. But was it just because of the alcohol? Or was it truly something more? A groan broke her thoughts, and she realized it was her own. She felt Matsuri's probing tongue, fighting for dominance, and she leaned in, pinning her on the couch.

Gasping for much needed air, Matsuri broke the kiss. She hid her face in embarrassment at the crook of Harumi's neck, confusion and elation coursing in her being. Snaking her arm around Harumi's nape, she held her tightly. "Is this real? Or will you forget all of this tomorrow?"

Harumi's heart broke at the doubt on Matsuri's voice. Frankly, the amount of alcohol they had drank that night was more than she had ever had in her whole life. She couldn't really tell what would happen tomorrow or the day after, but she knew at the moment.. she wanted this more than anything.

She leaned back, wanting to look at the ocean blue eyes that had now captured her heart.

"Honestly, I don't know. But.." She gently kissed her forehead.

"Would you.." Then the right cheek.

"Want to.." Left cheek.

"Find out.." The tip of her nose.

Before settling on the softest lips she had kissed. "With me?"

* * *

Notes:

This story is a part of the 30 day prompt writing challenge last August, but it got longer than I imagined, and so here we are. ʅ(́◡◝)ʃ

This is inspired by the twenty questions game. And who better to do it than Harumi and Matsuri? Amirite?!

Let me know what you think! I love getting inputs from all of you. (∩_∩)


End file.
